


kiss it better

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Series: Omen'verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Plug, Bathtub Sex, Comeplay, Demon Sex, Demon!AU, Demon!Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Disgustingly Domestic ChanSoos, Felching, IT'S A DEMON AU BUT THEY'RE STILL REALLY FUCKING CUTE, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Oral Sex, PCY's Incurable Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, i can't not write domestic ugh, kind of, witch!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: “You’re late.” Kyungsoo regards his wayward devil with a flat stare, stirring his tea with one hand and gripping the mug with the other, clad in a ratty oversized shirt and shorts, hickeys and bruises stark against his still-flushed skin and faint red marks still evident round his wrists. “Who was it this time.”By which he means: who thefuckhad the nerve to ruin his Friday night and try and summonhisdemon straight out of his own bedroom while they were in the midst of committing some good old-fashioned blasphemous sodomy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a larger urban fantasy au, which i haven't actually gotten around to properly writing yet bc a) exams, b) school, c)i'm a procrastinating motherfucker. so instead i wrote this vaguely plot-ish pwp bc i'm incorrigible chansoo trash. enjoy!

“ _Hhaahh_ ,” the man pants. He’s flushed and sweaty, laid out face-up on cool sheets like a pretty painting, wrists bound above his head and mouth gagged with blood-red silk ribbons which stand out beautifully against his milky skin. Legs spread and eyes glazed as the demon over him grips his thighs and sinks into tight heat.

“Feelin’ okay there, babe?” The horned figure croons, and is met with a broken moan, the figure splayed out under him blinking dazedly.

He laughs. “You get so cute when you’ve got my dick in you,” His voice is deep and low, a smoky baritone that reverberates through his chest and coils hot and insistent in the pit of the witch’s stomach, simmering and boiling up as the horned man traces delicate patterns across sensitive skin with clawed fingers. “Can’t talk, can’t even think. You turn into a needy little slut.”

He leans down to trace the dark lines of the witch’s tattoos with his tongue, tugging at an abused nipple with his teeth just to watch his pretty little human writhe and wail helplessly, impaled and on the edge but denied of friction. The man sobs, sound muffled through the silk gag over his swollen lips, before his teary eyes light up with an amber glow, causing the cloth to rip and fall to the side.

“Asshole, stop fucking _teasing_ ,” he snarls, voice reedy and thin with desperation as he squirms and struggles against the hold on his thighs, trying to sink further down on the cock in his ass to no avail. His eyes shimmer, moonlight streaming in through the windows and reflecting off his teary lashes, his wet cheeks, his swollen lips, his drooling cock.

The horned figure tightens his grip on pale thick thighs and grins. “What is it that you desire, my master?” he drawls, singsong, adopting a faux high-class accent.

“You know what the fuck I want, you infuriating cockteas _-ing-_ ” he stutters, cut off by his own shaky scream as the cock stuffed in him manages to go in even deeper, dragging at a torturously slow pace along his walls and setting his nerves alight.

“That’s not what I wanna hear. Try again.”

“Just f-fuck me,” the witch shudders, glares through a veil of tears as his hands curl into fists and he clenches tight enough around the shaft in him to make his lover curse under his breath. “Pound me into the bed, stretch me open on your co - ah - cock, f-fill me up with your come, fuck me till I can’t remember my own - my own _name_ , just-” he sobs, hiccups on his words, “I need, fuck, please please _please-”_

“Your wish is my command,” the other croons, before rearing back and slamming back in with enough force to make the bedframe shake. The witch keens, back arching and bound arms flailing before they come down to loop around his lover’s neck and hold on for dear life as the other does his best to fuck him into a babbling puddle of goo. Each thrust and drag of thick cock inside him, every growled word of passion and ravenous bite upon his skin, lights up nerve endings and overloads him on sensation, dragging him further down into a haze of blissful lust.

“So pretty for me, so hot like this,” the horned figure groans, rutting hard and steady into his lover and glorying in the way he quivers and crumbles to pieces under him. “Opening up for me so fucking well, like you were made for it, like you were _born_ to take my cock,” he punctuates each statement with a filthy thrust, dragging scratchy melodious cries out of the other’s pale throat and drinking them down like honey. “Gonna fill you up, _fuck_ , my filthy slut, my sweet master, my little witch, mine mine _mine-_ ”

“Y-yours,” the other shudders, sobs, clings tight to the solid planes of his shoulders as he tries his best to meet each thrust, practically bouncing on his lover’s cock. “I’m _hnn_ , yours, all yours, and you’re m-mine - _ahh_ \- _mine,_ always, mine, my demon, _mine_ -!” his voice rises and cracks on a wail as the horned man bites down on his pulse, a full-body quake rolling through his frame and flooding his veins with white-hot arousal.

“Ye-ol, ‘m gonn - ah - come -” the witch whimpers, hiccuping as his cock spears his prostate, eyes glazed over with arousal and tears and lighting up an amber glow with each bounce. “Hhahh - ahhh -” With a high-pitched scream, he comes, white bursting bright in his vision and bliss overloading his nerves with sensation, shuddering and quaking apart, making a sticky mess between their bodies and .

The horned man lets out a guttural growl from deep in his chest, hips still working piston-like as he works his cock in and out of clenching fluttering heat, fucking his witch open. “So _good_ for me, my master, _fuck_ , gonna fuck you, fill you, _breed_ you, mine-” he chants in a mantra, chasing his release with bestial fervour, the witch a drooling ragdoll under him as he takes and takes and _takes_ before finally tumbling over the edge into mindless, senseless euphoria. He shudders, boneless and sated, and lets his limbs buckle, settling on top of his smaller lover and pressing teeth into his pale flesh while the human lets out scratchy warbling hums of content.

Abruptly, the horned man stiffens, eyes wide as chanted words in daemontongue echo and rattle in his skull, calling him away, away away to a summoner’s bidding - a summoning for the Ash Prince. An offering of ripe, naive, deliciously sinful little human souls. And - the taste of something light and sweet and heady on his tongue, twined with the tang of acrid fear and ozone. Virgin sacrifice. _Magical_ virgin sacrifice.

He licks his lips and pouts. If they know how to call him specifically there’s no telling what and when they could do to him. Best to take care of the problem now.

He pulls out, eliciting a broken whine from his little lover, and he takes a moment to commit the sight of his cum trickling out of his witch’s puffy red hole to memory. “Got a call from someone. I’ll be back in a sec,” the horned man chirps, patting the witch on his head, before his entire form blinks out of existence with a crack and a violent flash of light, leaving the witch bereft on the bed, staring up hazily at the space where his lover had been just a mere second ago, the air thick with ozone and ash.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me.”

 

-

 

Demon-summoning is taboo amongst the magical communities, illegal on thirteen different levels and scorned. Though the effects are reversible, coming into touch with demonic energy for too long taints the soul and twists the mind, bleeds into a witch’s aura and blackens it like rot.

Kyungsoo, however, has two things going for him: his soul is far more resilient to taint than most, and he’s always been very good at hiding himself. He keeps himself secluded in his little back-alley potion shop, and no-one’s yet caught on to the fact that the faint scent of sulfur and ash that lingers around the potionmaker isn’t just from the rotten eggs he uses for his hexbombs. No one’s realised yet that he’s had a contract with a Prince of Hell since the day he wished for his uncle to shrivel up and die.

He wished so hard, in fact, that a demon dropped by and offered to do the job for him.

Said demon’s teeth glisten wet and sharp in the candlelight, blood dripping down his chin as he licks his lips, Adam’s apple bobbing as he licks scraps of viscera off his fingers. He stands there with tousled silvery red-stained locks and a pair of impala horns jutting out from his head and curving in a lyre shape, clad in a disheveled three-piece suit, the gold-lined black jacket and waistcoat all splattered with red and the excess starting to drip down and pool on the wooden floor, obscuring the circle painted into the wood beneath. Gold glitters on the curves of his ears. He grins.

“Sorry for the holdup.”

“You’re late.” Kyungsoo regards his wayward devil with a flat stare, stirring his tea with one hand and gripping the mug with the other, clad in a ratty oversized shirt and shorts, hickeys and bruises stark against his still-flushed skin and faint red marks still evident round his wrists. “Who was it this time.” By which he means: who the _fuck_ had the nerve to ruin his Friday night and try and summon _his_ demon straight out of his own bedroom while they were in the midst of committing some good old-fashioned blasphemous sodomy.

Chanyeol smacks his bloody lips, grinning and striding forward, crowding Kyungsoo up against the kitchen counter with his body. He’s going to get the gore on Kyungsoo’s clothes, he notes absentmindedly, thoroughly distracted by the hardness he can feel tenting the other’s bloodied slacks. “Some stupid fucks who thought they could summon and command an Eighth Circler and survive.” He laps up the blood dripping from his palms like a cat grooming itself. “There was a cute li’l seer there too, but I don’t think he’s got the spine to stand up to a baby rabbit, much less a demon. Too sugary.”

At Kyungsoo’s piercing stare, he reassures him. “Chill, sweetcheeks, I only ate the summoners. Idiot thought he stood a chance with virgin seerblood.”

Kyungsoo kneads his temples and breathes. Fucking demons and their lack of impulse control. Fucking _imbecile_ demon summoners. “Charcoal-head. Corpses are messy. And if a fucking _seer_ saw you-” he lets out a growl, sets down his mug, glares with dark baleful eyes, “-Morrigan be damned, you flaming asshole, they could-” _Trace you back to me_ , he doesn’t say, tongue falling silent, fists curling up tight.

His eyes glow, arcane patterns crawling under his skin, the dust heavier and darker with each passing moment. The ever-distant threat of death, of everything he’s worked for being taken from him, lingers over him, and the shadows lengthen and shift restlessly around him in response to his distress. He hates that his demon, _his_ monster, can be called away from him so easily, but their contract don’t let him chain the demon to his summoner’s side like a lapdog. Chanyeol has the freedom to move where he chooses, and Kyungsoo has the ability to call upon him whenever he needs. They are willingly bound to each other by their contract, and the demon will always come back to his witch (but his heart whispers _stay mine and mine only_ and with each passing day it gets harder to ignore.)

Chanyeol’s eyes burn like twin embers in the coal-black darkness of his sclera. He takes Kyungsoo’s chin in one possessive hand and tilts it up towards him, clawed fingers leaving trails of blood on his pale cheek and dripping gore onto his clothes. His height makes him loom over the witch like a tower looking down, the scent of sulfur and flame and iron heavy in Kyungsoo’s lungs as he breathes him in, the rich sweet-sour tang of his aura and presence washing over him and sending shivers down his spine to pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Stop worrying your pretty head.” His voice rumbles deep and low, a growl building up in the back of his throat, strains of Wrath twining with the sound to make it echo in the witch’s skull and shudder through his bones. “No-one on this miserable plane’ll ever so much as fucking _touch_ you so long as I’m here. **The only one allowed to kill you is** **_me_**.”

“Like that’s a real comfort, ashbrains,” Kyungsoo snaps back, meeting his gaze. “Much as your over-inflated ego would like to protest that point, you’re not fucking invincible. And I’m not even a Wrath demon. I’m just a witch.”

“ ** _My_** **witch**. A witch practically swimming in demonic taint from an Eighth Circler, who still manages to retain their sanity and empathy,” Chanyeol hums. He trails his hand from Kyungsoo’s cheek down, smearing a trail of blood along the pale rose-bitten column of his neck, stopping to poke at the spot on his chest where the mark of their contract lies, over his heart. “You managed to summon me when you were a damn kid by complete accident. You give yourself far too little credit, owl-eyes.”

“Fifteen is already adolescence,” Kyungsoo mutters, batting the hand on his chest away.

Chanyeol shrugs, waves one hand around in a vague gesture. Blood flecks fly in the air. “Human lifespans are so _short,_ you’re all babies to us. The point still stands. You’d put up a hell lot more of a fight than you think. Besides, d’you think I don’t know exactly what happens to you?” He purrs, smirk slithering onto his face, canines glinting, blood still dripping from his red lips. “I’d be there in a heartbeat if my _favourite_ human was in trouble. Or needed a good hard fucking.”

Kyungsoo sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and looks down, but the corners of his lips still turn up a little despite his best efforts. “You are the most horrifyingly childish, infuriating piece of hellspawned trash-” he cuts himself off, pushes Chanyeol off him, the demon easily bending back with raised brows. “Fuck, okay, you’re getting blood on my damn clothes, clean up _now_.”

The demon squawks. “Who _cares_ about laundry, we got fucking _cockblocked_ by demon summoners-” Chanyeol whines, stepping forward to trail behind Kyungsoo as the witch limps to the laundry room, doing his best impression of a petulant five-year old denied candy.

“You’re the one who got up and _left-_ ”

Chanyeol sputters. “To take care of the hellsdamned problem that is _people knowing how to summon me!_ I had you spread out on the sheets filled with my cock, stuffed with my come, and I had to _stop_ because some fucking _infidels_ decided it was a nice day to try and beg the Sixteenth Prince of Hell for help-” He stops as Kyungsoo whirls around and pierces him with a dark-lidded gaze. The witch exhales.

“Cool the fuck down. Shut up and get your suit off now before you drip on my floor any further, and I’ll let you fuck me in the tub.”

Chanyeol blinks, slack-jawed, before breaking into a wide Cheshire grin, gold-red flames lighting themselves in his fiery hair and licking at his skin as he wills the bloodied garments away to reveal intricate gold-lined markings and scarred sunkissed skin. “You _do_ love me,” he croons, coming forward to wind his lanky arms round the witch’s neck like a naked, flaming demonic limpet, footsteps out of sync with Kyungsoo’s own as they stumble down the hallway as one.

“I’m still pissed you left me alone in the bed. Also, you’re going to set me on fire.”

Chanyeol obligingly snuffs out the last of the flames on his body. “I’ll make it up to you. And you know no flame of mine would _ever_ hurt you,” he coos, dragging his tongue down the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear just to watch him shiver. “Unless you wanted it to.”

“How you aren’t a Lust demon I’ll never know,” the witch huffs, attempting to shrug off the clingy demon to no avail as they step into the laundry room. “Off, _off_ ,” he orders.

Chanyeol pouts and steps back, eyes morphing into dark pools of want as Kyungsoo strips his stained shirt off his body, thin strong cords of muscle on his back flexing and making the tattoos inked into pale skin move tantalizingly as he flings the offending garment into the washing basin. Even prettier still is the scattering of Chanyeol’s marks over his skin, bruises and hickeys blooming like purple-red flowers on the canvas of his flesh.

(Possessiveness curls up and purrs in satisfaction his chest, fire running through his veins. **_Mine_ **. For a Wrath demon, Chanyeol’s always had a little too much Greed in him.)

“Wrath’s my king and my calling, it doesn’t define me. Most demons have a little bit of every sin in them,” Chanyeol drawls, licking his lips as Kyungsoo bends over to take off his shorts as well, revealing well-loved green boxer-briefs that hug the perfect curve of his ass in a way that makes him want to sink to his knees and eat his little witch out till he’s unravelling at the seams. “But I’ve only got Lust in me when it comes to you,” he leers.

A lick of heat crawls down Kyungsoo’s spine at the words, but he steadfastly pushes his growing arousal aside in favour of turning on the tap and soaking his clothes. “I can feel your boner from here. Stop thinking with your dick for five minutes and go clean up the mess you made on my floor outside,” he says, grabbing a bar of soap to start rubbing off the stains. He knows from experience just how nightmarish it is to remove bloodstains once they’ve settled into clothes, and he _likes_ this shirt. “If you can get that done I’ve got something nice for you.”

The demon perks up, doing an uncanny impression of a puppy offered a bone, eyes glittering. “Does this something involve you wearing sexy underwear? Can I tie you up on the swing too?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and glares, even as the thought shoots through his mind and makes his knees go a little weak. “No, and fine. But if you fucking leave me in there again I swear to Hecate I will eviscerate you and feed your remains to the crows.”

“Of course, ‘Soo. Gonna hold you to that~” He disappears down the hallway humming merrily, in the obnoxious way he always does when he knows he’s going to get what he wants. Kyungsoo sighs, a reluctant fondness creeping into his chest, and gets to work.

It’s not the first time he’s had to wash bloodstains out from his clothes, and with a Wrath demon contracted to him it’s definitely not going to be the last. Cleansing and purifying spells don’t work so well for him anymore, not since he bound a Prince of Hell to his soul and his aura became clouded with taint, so he has to clean up in more mundane ways.

He’s hanging up the wet garments to dry on the rack when Chanyeol pokes his horned silver head into the room with a toothy grin. “ _Done~_ ,” he sings gleefully.

“Did you use an actual mop or did you just set it all on fire,” Kyungsoo says.

“Fire is the most cleansing force there is,” Chanyeol argues, stepping forward to wrap long limbs around his little witch like a clingy demonic octopus. He tucks the human’s head underneath his chin and winds his arms round his chest, pressing himself flush against Kyungsoo just so the younger can feel the sinful heat of him seep through his skin and his hardness against his ass.

“I’d prefer if that cleansing didn’t involve you burning scorch marks into my floor,” Kyungsoo mutters dryly.

Chanyeol whines, indignant. “I was very careful!! I only burned away the stubborn bits, you can go see. I’ve got kinky sex with my pretty witch at stake here.”

“For a six hundred year-old slaughterer of men, you sure do act like an horny teenager,” said witch deadpans, irrepressible fondness bleeding into his smaller form as he wiggles himself back around in the demon’s hold, lets himself soften into the touch and rolls his hips against the other’s. “Fine, fine, I believe you. Now carry me to the tub, demon. Make it up to me.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol croons, batting his lashes and smirking from ear-to-ear as he fits big warm hands round the witch and easily sweeps Kyungsoo into a princess carry, craning his neck down to bite at a swollen lower lip and delighting in the minute shudder that rolls through the body in his arms. “I’ve done a terrible job of serving my master, leaving you all worked up and alone like this. I’ll do my best to fuck you until there’s no more complaints to be had.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “What’re you waiting for then? Take me away, Sebastian,” he drawls. Chanyeol cackles at that, quickly maneuvering them out of the laundry room and down the hall to the bathroom with teeth bared in a grin and the witch pressed against his chest rolling his eyes.  

Kyungsoo is deposited on the bathroom counter, eyes bright with amusement as Chanyeol goes to flick on the tap, water gushing out and raising steam. “Don’t forget the bath salts,” he calls.

It’s hilarious to watch his horned head freeze and swivel around as he tries to locate the soothing nereid-tear salts to no avail. The witch snorts and clicks his tongue, pointing to where the jar is on the shelf. The demon moves to sprinkle a frankly wasteful amount in the tub with the careless gusto of the deathless, the telltale scent of brine and sea breeze rising up from the water. It’s funny, Kyungsoo thinks, how Chanyeol can flip from _Lord of Blaze and Bone, Sixteenth Prince of Hell and Wrath Demon of the Eighth Circle_ to _witch’s devoted overgrown puppy and permanently horny lover_ with such mercurial ease. It’s enough to give anyone a power trip, really, but it just reminds Kyungsoo of how much he _owes_ to him, how much this ancient powerful demon dotes on and protects him, and how comparatively little he can give in exchange.

Cracked lips meet his in a hot, spine-tingling deep kiss, the taste of iron and ash hitting his tongue as his mouth opens up and lets him in. When they separate, Chanyeol’s black sclera and blood-red irises are looking into his eyes, pupils white like flame. “Stop thinking, owl-eyes.” he rumbles. “Let me take care of you.”

And - damn him, Kyungsoo melts a little at that. (It’s so horribly easy to let his walls down with him.)

Wandering hands slide warm down soft curves and solid planes, squeezing roughly and teasing lightly, coaxing a pink flush to crawl down the witch’s pale neck. “So small,” Chanyeol muses, “I could fit your waist in my hands. And your ass too. Like a doll. My pretty little witch.” He splays a possessive hand on the small of his back, crowding in closer to him, pressing the smaller against his body. They both feel the shiver that goes through him, and Chanyeol grins and nips the shell of his ear. “D’you like that, baby? Like that the big bad demon can pick you up like nothing, bend you over the counters, fuck you up against the wall?”

“I’d like it more if you stopped teasing and actually did something,” Kyungsoo grumbles. Chanyeol laughs, long fingers finally reaching his hips and curling underneath the elastic waistband of his underwear before tugging them down. The sight of the witch’s creamy hickey-bitten thighs flexing and bending like a pin-up girl as he drags the last piece of clothing off of him is terribly obscene, and the demon’s mouth waters as his eyes travel down the dark trail of hair to a thick flushed cock and taut balls, standing up against Kyungsoo’s belly and drooling precome - and down further, as the witch raises his ass a little and spreads his legs, revealing shiny black silicone tucked into his slick puffy red rim. The pair of boxer-briefs falls quietly to the tiled floor.

Kyungsoo smiles, straightening up, reaching out to wind his legs round the other’s hips, hooking his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, dragging him down to whisper in the stunned demon’s ear. “You promised to fill me up,” he murmurs, one hand playing with the wispy strands of hair at the back of the demon’s neck, above where the mark of their contract lies, a mirror to the tattoo scrawled over Kyungsoo’s heart. He watches him tremble, his eyes dilating and flooding with black and his cock visibly jerking and flushing red with blood. “Got one load in me but it wasn’t enough. Need a few more rounds before I’m properly stuffed,” He presses his lips against his cheek. “Don’t worry, I kept it in me. Just start up again where you left off.”

The demon lets out a deep guttural sound, eyes squeezing shut at the words and the realisation. Kyungsoo smiles. “This is the something nice I was talking about, by the way.”

“Hells,” Chanyeol hisses. His hands fly to grip slender hips, and Kyungsoo can’t help the thrill that shoots through his veins when Chanyeol spins him around and bends him over the bathroom counter with bestial hunger, feet dangling off the ground and legs splayed apart as the demon fits himself in between them. “You little cockteasing _slut_ ,” he snarls, groping his ass with hot palms and spreading the cheeks apart. Kyungsoo shivers as the cold air hits his asshole, rim fluttering involuntarily, and Chanyeol groans at the sight. “Fuck, you can’t even go few hours without a cock in your greedy hole, can you? Moaning for it like a bitch in heat, spreading your legs for any man who’ll fill you up.”

“Not true,” Kyungsoo says, low and hoarse. He turns his head around to glance back, heat coiling in his stomach, and smirks as the demon practically vibrates with lust behind him, aura writhing and flaring with ravenous desire strong enough to crawl under the witch’s skin. “‘M only like this when it comes to you. Only fair that you feel as desperate as I do. You’re the one who corrupted me.”

“S’not really corruption if you’re begging for it,” Chanyeol growls, dropping to his knees and licking a stripe up his taint to the sweet sound of the witch’s yelp. “You are so fucking _filthy_. To think you used to be a cute li’l virgin prude. The goddamn picture of chastity. Not that you’re not still cute,” he hums, fingers entering tight heat and grabbing the flared base, jerking it back and forth to make the other tremble. “But sex is a much better look on you. My pretty little cockslut.”

Kyungsoo sighs, fighting to keep his breathing even as the plug that’s been in him for the last hour slowly inches out of him, pulsing walls clutching at the length and the remnants of Chanyeol’s cum starting to leak out from his puffy rim. “Yours,” he agrees, biting back a keen as the tip of the silicone length pops out, clenching up to try and keep the come in him. He wiggles his ass a little. “Hurry up.”

Chanyeol drops the plug on the floor and decides to stick his tongue up the other’s ass in lieu of a response, drinking in the taste of come and blueberry lube and drawing out a full-body shiver and a frustrated helpless groan from the witch above. “Oh you think you're so _funny_ , huh. You are the actual wo- _worst_ , I can’t b-believe-” Kyungsoo shudders, tries to twist around and wriggle out of the demon’s hold, but big warm palms grip his thighs tight and spread them apart so his feet are off the floor. and he scrabbles at the marble and gasps for breath as Chanyeol happily eats him out, savouring the taste with obnoxiously loud slurping sounds that make Kyungsoo want to both punch him and sit on his dick. “Fucking h-hell, Ch-anye- _o_ l,” he stutters, hips jerking back and forth involuntarily, words broken up by the sensation of a long, inhuman tongue slithering and dragging along his walls, worming in deep and coaxing out come, setting the witch’s nerves on fire with strung-out arousal. “G-godforsaken te-asing piece of s-shit, your stupid ten-t-tacle to-ngue’s so un- ahh - unfair - fuck _,_ ahh _ahh_ -”

Eventually he relents, smacking his lips obscenely and flashing a Cheshire grin as his tongue darts out to lick up the come and lube dripping down his chin. “So demanding,” Chanyeol teases. “And you call me horny. You sure _you_ weren’t a Lust demon in a past life?”

Kyungsoo groans in a longsuffering fashion, and bites out what is essentially the daemontongue version of ‘fuck you and the horse you rode in on and the filth that spawned you’.

The demon cackles at that, satisfied. “ _Alriiiight_ , alright, don’t gotta be rude.”

He rises to his feet and easily flips the witch onto his back, lifting his calves onto his shoulders and fitting the drooling head of his cock to Kyungsoo’s stretched rim. He slides in slow to the hilt, watching the tension in the witch’s form melt away as he goes boneless with pleasure, finally filled. He’s stretched nicely from his fingers and tongue and cock, but still so goddamn _tight_ , twitching insides warm and slippery and drenched in his come, his own erection stiff and drooling white against his abdomen. His sweaty ivory skin is flushed with rose and covered in blossoming bruises, eyes wet and shimmering in the light and swollen lips parted in a perfect O, stuffed with cock and splayed out on the marble like a deity, and fuck if that doesn’t make Chanyeol want to drape him in silks and gold, fall to his knees and worship him on a throne like he fucking deserves.

“ _Finally_.” Kyungsoo rolls his hips back and clenches down on the hard shaft, making softly debauched sounds in the back of his throat as Chanyeol jerks his hips forward in response, heat skittering up his spine and washing over him. “M-move,” he mumbles. “I’ve been waiting so long, c’mon.”

“As my master commands,” Chanyeol grins, and proceeds to do just that. Hiccuping gasps and breathy sighs mix with slick squelches and the smack of hips on flesh to bounce off the tiled bathroom walls, sound swelling up with the steam rising from the bath and condensing like dew on cool surfaces. The demon leans over and sets to work reclaiming his inked flesh, biting over old marks and dragging teeth and tongue down still-pale skin to plant bruises that will ache for days to come, Kyungsoo’s eyes are as foggy as the mirror above the bathroom sink, glazing further as the heat grows and courses through him, delicious noises bubbling up from his throat and spilling from his bitten-red lips like sin, the snug warmth of his body so welcoming for Chanyeol’s cock and his only.

Literally, actually, since he’s pretty damn sure he’s the only being Kyungsoo’s ever fucked in his twenty-two years of life. “I feel a little bad right now,” he muses out loud, still thrusting unrelentingly to the symphony of running water and his witch’s pleasured noises. Kyungsoo blinks at him wetly, hazy and teary-eyed with arousal, Chanyeol’s words piercing the mist of lust to reach him. “I mean, I’ve ruined you on all other men forever. Think of all the teenage sex adventures and one-night stands you’ve missed out on!” Nevermind that the mere idea of any other sinner laying their hands on Kyungsoo’s perfect body makes Chanyeol want to raze a few villages. He’s past that turbulent stage of his life. (Maybe he could burn off a few limbs.)

Kyungsoo can pull off an impressively scornful glare even while he’s being fucked out of his mind. “You’re s-so fuck - _ahh_ \- fuckin’ full of yourself,” he slurs, tongue tripping on the words. “Your d-dick isn’t th-that mindblowing-” he jolts up and keens as the head of Chanyeol’s cock brushes past his prostate, electricity sparking through him.

Chanyeol smirks. “Your body seems to be saying otherwise,” he sings, rocking back and forth to plunge in and out of that welcoming warmth, Kyungsoo’s words dissolving into shaky gurgling as he tries valiantly to string a full sentence together. Chanyeol takes the time to admire how the witch’s cute dick bounces and his perfect ass ripples with each impact of his hips, savours the intoxicating taste of Kyungsoo’s sweet aura on his tongue and in his lungs, the curve of his torso as he arches and writhes. He wants to devour him whole.

The witch blinks suddenly, eyes clearing momentarily as he struggles to sit up a little, and smacks the demon’s bare chest with shaky hands. “Stop, _stop_ , we c-can get into the bath now,” Chanyeol turns his head and perks up at the sight of the water risen to half the depth of the tub, stopping his thrusting. Without letting his boner slip out from Kyungsoo’s ass, he maneuvers milky thighs down to wrap around his hips, coaxes the witch’s arms up and around his shoulders while he lifts him and carries them as a single entity to step into the steamy waters. The water is comfortably hot, just shy of being uncomfortable for human skin, and the soothing aroma of salt and sea fills their lungs. Both of them moan in content at the sensation, Chanyeol carefully sitting down with his master still clinging around him, and he reaches out to turn off the tap.

Kyungsoo makes a low noise of content, humming absently and going pliant on his lap, walls fluttering and pulsing around his throbbing cock. It might just be Chanyeol’s romanticism speaking, but his insides feels far hotter than the waters around them. “Okay, continue,” the witch says, patting Chanyeol’s face. The demon lets out a soft laugh, starting up a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that shake his lover’s frame to the bone.

“Such a bossy master,” he teases, jerking his hips up in a way that forces a punched-out noise of arousal from Kyungsoo’s throat. “Thought you didn’t like my dick?”

“I n-never said that,” Kyungsoo murmurs, meeting his thrusts with little needy bounces, rising and falling to impale himself on Chanyeol's shaft. “It’s a-a nice enough dick. But it’s not q-quite as life - _ah_ \-  lifechanging as you think.”

“I’m sure I can change your mind on that,” Chanyeol grins, feral and sharp, eyes dark and full of promise.

Kyungsoo shudders, pleasant warmth spreading through him, and leans forward to press his lips against Chanyeol’s. “I’ve g-got some h-high standards,” he breathes. “Think you’re up for them?”

“Oh, I’m already up,” the demon purrs, bucking his hips up sharply. Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back in his head and he keens as all the fight is forcefully drained out of him by the cock thrusting into him, stretching his rim so deliciously and holding him open, banishing the cold emptiness inside him and replacing it with heat and desire hot enough to sear to the bone. Hot palms close around his hips, gripping tight and helping him bounce up and down on his lap, the water splashing and rippling around them as they chase the tantalising promise of release together. Chanyeol’s eyes are ablaze and he tastes like smoke and come and blood, lips bruising and tongue invading Kyungsoo’s mouth as he kisses him until the witch is gasping and struggling to remember how to breathe. Kyungsoo’s caught on the edge of pain and pleasure, drowning in sensation and losing coherent thought as his demon fucks him good and hard.

“I-I’m - _hhahh_ \- gon- gonna-!” Kyungsoo stiffens up, eyes and markings flashing molten amber, and wails loud enough to bring the walls down, arching back beautifully and muscles clamping down suffocatingly tight as his orgasm rushes through his veins and to his untouched cock. Cum splatters hot and wet between their bodies, adding to the slick mess, and Chanyeol fucks him slow and steady through the aftershocks. He’s helpless and oversensitive, nothing but a shuddery, teary-eyed babbling doll wrapped around his cock, and Chanyeol growls, presses his teeth against his flushed skin and bites down where neck meets shoulder hard enough to bruise as he snarls and lets himself fall over the precipice into white-hot bliss.

The witch trembles, letting out quiet warbly sounds as his demon pumps him full of his seed, till he feels like he’s going to burst at the seams. Come sloshes around hot and thick inside of him, coating his walls and plugged up there by Chanyeol’s gradually drooping erection, and he can already feel little bits leaking out from his puffy abused rim to mix with the bath water. The demon carefully unlatches his jaw from where his teeth pierced skin and laves gently with his tongue at the wound, savouring the decadent taste of his master’s blood and sweat.

It’s a good thing nereid-tear salts have healing properties, Kyungsoo muses in the back of his mind, most of his conscious thought process completely derailed and overtaken with a floaty post-orgasmic high, surrounded and filled with warmth inside and out, sleepy and sated. Chanyeol nudges his head onto his shoulder, running a hand through his sweaty ruffled locks, and kisses the shell of his ear. The witch melts into his embrace on perfect cue.

“You did so good for me,” he murmurs, voice rough and warm, and no-one but Chanyeol has to know how the Wrath demon’s dark eyes go soft and squishy as Kyungsoo clenches weakly around his cock and mewls into his shoulder. “My cute little Soo. Sleep now,” he rumbles, runs his fingers down the smaller’s forehead to make his eyes flutter closed, watches his wrecked form go limp as slumber drags him down into its depths.

  
_So cute._ Chanyeol coos internally. _He wanted to go more times but got too fucked out to handle it. So so so cute._ Chanyeol will clean him up properly later - lather his hair in the rose shampoo he loves and rinse the sweat and sin from his skin, clean the come out from his hole and bundle him in a fluffy towel, carry him to the bed and spoon him under the covers. But for now, he wills away his horns so he can lean his head back properly, lets his witch warm his cock in his dreams, and enjoys the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from kiss it better by rihanna.
> 
> small details i couldn't fit in nicely - kyungsoo's tattoos are magical ones he got done by his mage friend and tattoo artist irene, which help conduct his mana and cast magic more quickly. kyungsoo inherited magic from his mother's bloodline, and he learned most of what he knows about magic from her journals. 'chanyeol' is not the demon's true name, but it's the one his allies know him by. 
> 
> even in an au where chanyeol is literally a demon who has slaughtered thousands and kyungsoo's current goal is revenge through murder, they're still disgusting domestic shmucks. i'm sorry, i tried, i can't not write them like this.


End file.
